Dragon's Den
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Years ago Deku lost his best friend to a mysterious attack. Now grown into a scholar and would be hero, armed with a talking sword and two companions he seeks help in his quest to avenge his friend. Along the way he'll make a few unexpected friends and maybe find love. Fem Bakugou Bakudeku Iidachaco Fantasy AU
1. Prologue

** Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm on a fantasy kick and my brain has taken over my common sense. So here we are… I own nothing.**

The Dragons Den

Prologue 

Flames danced in the air, as people danced. Magic hung heavy in the night. Deku loved these nights. He lived in a small village just on the outskirts of the kingdom and twice a year a traveling band of marauders would pass through. Anywhere else they would have been a threat but their king was from this village originally. The queen of the Dragon Kin, as they called themselves, had fallen for him and offered him a deal. If he married her they would never raid the area again instead making it one of their homes, for they had many. He had agreed needing no pressing from the village elders. The Queen Mitsuki was beautiful and it would mean a defense for his people. That had been many years ago now and the pact had never been broken, only strengthened by the birth of their daughter Katsuki Bakugou who now sat next to Deku, drinking deep from a gold goblet. They were the same age, him and her and had… well most would call it less than a friendship but they were much closer than most could get to the young princess. She grinned slightly and made him jump by lighting explosions at her hands.

Magic was a central component of their world. Almost everyone had some kind of magic. The Dragon Kin were masters of fire, some of the few who were true masters of it. But they were a wild mostly ungoverned people, not held by the restrictions of the realm. Perhaps that was why it happened.

A few days after the celebration the band had left when a single man in their bright red clothes stumbled back into the village. Even their best healer's could not save him. He was half frozen in the middle of summer. Clearly the camp had fallen under magical attack. Before he died he choked out an explanation.

Their camp had been beset by an army of ice magic users. He held out a small insignia torn from one of the attackers. It was silver, a flame wrapped around a snowflake. None of them knew the sigil. Deku sobbed for the man stated that to his knowledge no one had survived the attack. It was on that day he swore to himself that he would one day find those responsible for this assault and bring them to justice.


	2. 1 A Rumor

**Author's Note: So that's a thing now. I still don't know what I'm doing but I'm rolling with it for now. I own nothing. **

1 A Rumor

Deku looked up from his book at the sound of the word 'dragon'. It had been a word he'd paid special attention to for years now, ever since he was little. He glanced over at Uraraka who was still buried in her own tome. Iida had looked up too, the spectacled knight long ago having learned that the word dragon often set Izuku into either a deep sad funk or on a wild hair for adventure. Izuku leaned closer to the conversation the two at the table next to them were having. Tsu's Tavern was always a bustle with talks and calls for adventure. So hearing Kaminari, tuning his lyre, and talking to Mina, who was toying with one of her bottles of acid, wasn't unusual. The conversation was though.

"That's right. I heard one of the rangers talking about a dragon in the foothills, near full grown." Deku frowned almost turning back to his book. Dragons themselves weren't all that rare around the foothills. "But get this it had a rider." Deku's book slipped from his hands. Kaminari jumped strumming a discordant note on his lyre as he grinned at Izuku.

"You alright?" Izuku blinked at him before leaping to his feet and over to Kaminari in a single bound.

"What did they look like? Did the ranger say if it was a boy or a girl rider? Were they wearing a sigil?" Kaminari blinked.

"Um… He didn't get very close, they were hunting some poachers it looked like. That's what he says anyway." Izuku nodded, turned grabbing his book and racing back to the small house the three adventurers shared. Iida paid their tab and tapped Uraraka on the shoulder startling her out of her book at last.

"Midoriya needs us." Uraraka shot to her feet and snatched up her staff. The two of them took off after Izuku.

They found him in their shared home packing a travel bag. Iida cleared his throat.

"Midoriya, can you tell us what's going on?" Iida was patient, as he usually was when Izuku got into this state. Izuku froze then nodded. The three of them had known each other for a long time now. Been on so many adventures together, they had saved Iida's brother from a mass murderer and Iida had been knighted afterwords by King Nezu. He ruled over the whole kingdom though there were several smaller kingdoms that stayed independent. He took a calming breath and reached into a pouch he always wore on his belt.

"When I was little I was friends with the heir of the Dragon Kin. She was my only friend." Uraraka gasped.

"But the Dragon Kin were all…" Izuku nodded.

"Wiped out. I know. One of them escaped and told us that they were all attacked by an army of ice magic users. Before he died he gave the healer of our village this." He pulled out the sigil, it was slightly tarnished with age. He'd carried it with him since he was a child but didn't show many people. If the wrong word got into the wrong ear he feared for his family's safety, for the safety of the whole of his village. "He'd ripped this off of one of the men who'd attacked them."

"May I?" Iida asked and Izuku reluctantly handed it over. Iida examined it closely and frowned.

"I know this sigil." He handed the sigil back to Izuku and stepped over to his bookshelf pulling down a tome he'd been given upon his knighting. He flicked through it and nodded gesturing over to the others. Izuku practically materialized behind him looking excited and nervous, as if the book held all the answers he'd been looking for since he was a child. Iida pointed to the sigil in the book and read aloud so Uraraka who was busy packing the things they would need could hear him.

"Upon his marriage to the Lady Rei, Lord Endeavor assumed control of her guard and merged their sigils. Several years later Lady Rei's original guard disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Izuku had gone cold. Lord Endeavor was one of the most powerful figures in the land. Iida looked furious. "But.. this would mean he massacred an entire tribe of people, and then lied about it." Izuku's hands were shaking, he could feel lightning bubble under his skin and took off out of the house in an instant, green lightning chasing his heels as he raced out of the town and into the woods. When he was sure there was no one around he let out a loud angry cry and slammed his fist into a large tree, shattering the trunk and sending splinters flying. His next cry was a mix of anger and anguish. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned coming face to face with the translucent figure of his mentor.

Lord All Might had been the most powerful hero this land had ever seen, until he disappeared nearly two years ago now. It was Izuku who had come across his sword and used it to save a child from his village from a monster made of sludge. That was when the specter had appeared to him. He'd explained that all his powers, his supposed magic had come from his sword and since then he'd been teaching Izuku how to wield it and all the power that came with it. Izuku never put down that sword.

"Young Midoryia tell me everything." Izuku sniffled and sobbed pulling the specter into a hug as he hiccupped out an explanation. All Might nodded and knelt down in front of him so they were at eye level with each other. "I think the solution is simple. Go see what the dragon rider knows. Perhaps they know the truth of the matter. Don't do anything rash yet." Izuku nodded and scrubbed at his eyes with his undamaged hand. Footsteps echoed their way and All Might dissolved back into the sword as Uraraka and Iida sped into the clearing. No one knew about One For All, which is what All Might had told Izuku the sword was called.

"Midoryia are you alright?" Izuku sighed at Iida's question. Was he alright? No he didn't think so, but maybe he could be a step closer to alright once they found the dragon rider. He said as much to his companions while Uraraka poured a healing potion over his hand. They agreed and insisted they come along. Within the hour the tree friends were packed and had gotten general directions out of Kaminari. They left before nightfall, none of them knowing exactly what they would find when they arrived in the mountains.


End file.
